


Time Is But A Dream

by TatiannaTakaoRavenSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatiannaTakaoRavenSin/pseuds/TatiannaTakaoRavenSin
Summary: Inu No Taisho, or Touga as I will call him, has learned that Izayoi has perished and a woman from the future is demanding her train her reincarnation. Will he help or will he gain more than he bargained for when he meets a fiery young Miko by the name of Kagome.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Inu no Taishou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Only this plot. And I love this pairing so much. The only other one I like more is a Sess/Kag one! I will work on the others that I have and maybe work the courage up to post them! Read&Review, please! I can take constructive criticism! No flames, please!

Prologue

Fire and smoke filtered through the land, the screams and cries of dying and mourning rang out as the village was plundered. The yells of the generals fighting tried to control their men, who were panicking as they were slaughtered by the demons running amok in the village.

“Kill them all! Don't let a single one get away!” A man's voice rang out as his soldiers raced out to attack the men who were in the village. “They slaughtered my wife and child!”

“The child lives Inu no Taisho. Izayoi has perished, she was slaughtered by Takemaru. He caught them by surprise. She managed to somewhat escape, though she has passed, she has managed to save your pup.” A woman spoke as he turned to face the rest of his soldiers, “However, you will be separated from the pup for hundreds of years if you continue to follow the path you have set yourself on. If you go after the dragon general, you will perish. Though if you bide your time and prevent an uprising of your nation there will be no problem with it.”

“Who are you, and why do you know so much about this?” The Dog General barked out as he stared down at the somewhat apparition looking woman before him.

“My name is Midoriko. I am the creator of the Shikon Jewel and I have traversed time to let you know what will happen, and to such what you need to do to prevent it.” She spoke and then looked at the other men before looking back at the general before her. “If you are to perish now, you will never see your sons grow. They will constantly fight and be at each other's throats, constantly trying to kill each other. Two hundred years from now, your son Inuyasha will be pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow. He and the woman he had fallen in love with were tricked into betraying each other, he stole the Shikon jewel that was in her hands to continue staying pure. She shot him with a sealing arrow. Fifty years after that incident, a young maiden by the name of Kagome Higurashi fell through the Bone Eaters Well, she fell from seven hundred years in the future. She knew nothing of demons or Miko abilities. She learned as she went, but then a hanyou demon named Naraku will slaughter many of her friends and her family that she makes at that time. He will destroy her heart and her will to live, will die along with her and your son. We have looked at her soul and yours, revealing that she will be a most special match to you. She is someone who will overlook the dark blood that runs through your veins. She needs to learn how to control some of her latent abilities, as she doesn't realize she is more than a Miko. She herself has dark blood within her as well. She is a Miko and a demon both. She also happens to be my descendant, she is a direct reincarnation of me. It has been hundreds of years since the time of my birth and since the time of my death. She is the one who will finally rid the world of the jewel and make it so the worlds of youkai and humans is no longer segregated. In her time, there is no youkai, and she is the last Miko of her time. Her mother had the ability but she never trained and she made the power fall to Kagome.”

“The point of this?”

Midoriko rolled her eyes in exasperation and looked at the man. “She is going to need to be trained properly. I want you to be the one to teach her.”

“You want me to train a Miko?” The dog general sneered out as he looked at the woman.

“She is more than a Miko!” Midoriko shouted as her powers flared and pressed against his own. “She is a Miko demon hybrid. And she needs to be told her heritage. She will need to learn to be a demon. She was raised as a human.”

“What demon is she?” Inu no Taisho said as he walked to in front of the Miko before him.

Midoriko took a deep breath and closed her eyes, upon opening her eyes she met the golden ones of the man before her. “She is an Inu.”

The general's eyes widened and he looked at the woman before him. “Who is her sire?”

The pain in the Miko's eyes was palpable, “You should know, there was only one other besides yourself that would be powerful enough to mate with someone of her power.”

“He is dead.” Inu no Taisho growled out.

“Yes, now he is. But he was alive long enough to transverse time and breed with her mother. The two hid her power, it won't be active till a point in time she needs it activated. She will not realize that she has much more power then she had previously known, she also will have her Miko abilities partially sealed by the other half of the Shikon Jewel.” Midoriko said as she looked the man over, then her entire form pulsed with her magic, pulling her back into the time continuum. “Go to the well. She will be there.”

“Now?” The general said as he walked to the rest of his soldiers, dismissing them as he turned back to the woman who had dimmed slightly. He noted her nod and with a look at his second in command he flashed away in a tight ball of youki. He raced through the lands, only slowing and stopping when he landed in the clearing that held the well. He allowed himself to land with only the slightest taps of his feet.

Closing his eyes he leaned against the Goshinboku tree, waiting till he felt the tingle of magic in the air. Opening his golden eyes he watched as a young girl crawled out of the well, she looked to be about five or six. Her blue eyes are what caught his attention, discreetly taking a sniff of the air he noted that her scent was intoxicating. Even for one so young.

“Hello, sir. Where am I?” She asked meekly as she looked at the man who was near the tree.

“You are in Edo. But far from the Edo that you will know. What is your name child?” He asked as rose to his feet and walked to her side. Kneeling down when he was closer, making it so he could look her in the eye.

“My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am six years old. It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. What of your name?” She asked in her childish voice.

“My name is Touga Inu no Taisho.” Touga said as he patted her head, “You should head back home now. I will see you later.”

She nodded, her hair bouncing as she walked to the well. Looking over her shoulder she waved and then jumped in, a blue light flared then disappeared. _I will see you in two hundred and fifty years my little flower._


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the official first chapter. And I am going to say that this was something that took me a while. I will accept constructive criticism. I love the thought of Kagome having a demon side to her. She held the jewel and it would make sense. In my mind anyway. Anywho, here is the offical first chapter, dont like dont read.

~Two Hundred years in the future~

“Die Inuyasha!” Kikyo's voice rang out as she shot her arrow, pinning the hanyou to the tree, he slowly fell to sleep, trying to figure out why she had attacked him when she had just degraded him and he went after the Jewel. Those were his last thoughts as his mind faded to black. His father watched as he was unable to do anything, he remembered that day all those years ago, Midoriko had told him there was nothing he could do, though he wanted to. He couldn't. Sighing he closed his eyes and ignored the pain in his heart at watching his youngest son be pinned. Fifty years my son. And you will be free, and I will be there.

“Come Sesshomaru, we must go back to the Citadel. We will come back to him.” Touga said as he slowly turned and watched the young priestess die, he could hear the cries of her sister, it was time for him to met his Kagome in her dreams, the only way he has been able to speak and somewhat train the young woman, the well wouldn't allow her through at the moment. She had tried, but there was nothing she could do, nor could he. So they had come up with this option.

That night when they arrived back the two split up and Touga went to the dojo, where he meditated, reaching his consciousness out to her own.

-Dreamscape-

“Touga-sama,” Kagome said as she bowed to him, in her dreams she was every much the demoness that he had claimed her to be. “I am ready when you are.”

He nodded and guided her through several different attacks with her youki abilities before allowing her to be guided through her physical attacks and their spars. As they fought he educated her on the court system and the way she was to act around lords and princes. She was nodding when she was able to, pulling off a series of flips, twists and turns to avoid his attack before she raced forward and kicked him in the side, he dropped down and grappled with her before he pinned her down. She grunted slightly, only stopping her struggling when he growled at her. Kagome opened her sapphire blue eyes and looked at the man above her.

“Kagome. It won't be much longer until you are here. My sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, will be there, you will have to free Inuyasha from Kikyo's arrow. You will be mistaken for Kikyo, make it clear that you are Midoriko's reincarnation. When the Shikon Jewel is shattered, do it purposefully. You are impeccable with your weapons, make it seem as though you are not a good shot as you are more oriented for a sword than a bow and arrow, though you know them all.” Touga said as he kept her pinned, she was responding to his words and his growls that he had let loose at her movements, her eyes had sharpened and were watching him, she had a slight red ring in her eyes as she watched him. It was a sign that her beast was there and listening as well, the two spoke to each other several times.

She nodded and he bent down and slanted his mouth over her own, she submitted to his kiss and responded in kind as she allowed herself to be drawn into his kiss. It was after a few moments of kissing that they separated and she sighed sadly. “I will see you soon.”

-End of Dreamscape-

Touga came out of the dreamscape and sighed heavily, he hated it when she woke, he missed her touch and her scent when they had to split. She was almost there, from what Midoriko said, she would be twenty when she arrived, and one more thing that she had been taught it that she will appear as though she is in her demon form when she arrived as her body will change with the arrival in their time. It will activate her demon abilities. Not much longer, she is almost twenty, time will fly by. 

~Fifty Years Later in the Feudal Era~

“Is it time father?” Sesshomaru asked as he walked with his father, Jaken and Ah-Un. He watched his father nod and they walked towards the well, they stopped at Inuyasha and the felt the slight stirring of his youki, they then knew that it was going to be today. They shared nod as they walked to the well. Soon there was a wave of magic from the well, then there was a young woman jumping out of the well. She landed with the slightest taps of her booted feet, she looked up and watched the four of them arrive in the clearing, she instantly recognized Touga, but she held herself back from leaping into his arms, she had felt somewhat abandoned after he had stopped training her. She had wanted to keep up with their talks. She felt betrayed and she held a tight grip on her powers, belying her strength.

“Kagome.” Touga said in greeting, his voice was even, hiding his shock at the fact she didn't leap to him. He saw the changes in her form and knew she was changed. She wasn't innocent anymore, she was older and more jaded. He scanned her form and noticed that she was dressed for battle, she had a bow on her back, a sword on her hip, she was almost dressed in a demon slayers outfit but it was slightly different, it was made with youki in it instead of just the hard plates of a youkai's body. It was made by a youkai, so it would repair and clean itself when damaged or dirtied. It tells him that she wasn't planning on going back to her time. She knew that it was best for her to stay, that is also why they decided to wait till she was done school. She was also more trained this time around.

“Inu no Taisho-sama,” Kagome said, her voice like smooth velvet. It hid the steel-like anger well, and if it wasn't for the fact he knew her, Touga would have missed the anger all together. “This must be Sesshomaru-sama. He is as you described.”

“Indeed.” Sesshomaru said as he scanned the woman before him. “You are more than he described.”

“Hn.” She hummed as she looked around, her eyes scanning the area with efficiency, she had sensed the youkai that pulled her into the well. “Come on you insect bitch.”

She turned back to the well and it was then that the villagers had come into the clearing to see what the disturbance was. They saw the four demons and a woman who looked human but could not be determined. With the added bonus of her Miko powers, she wouldn't be found out to be a demon and she wasn't affected by their abilities. Though she was ignoring them at this point in time, she was focused on the well, it was then the centipede exploded out of the well.

“The jewel. Give me the sacred jewel.” Mistress Centipede said in her chirping and hissing way.

“Come and get it.” Kagome snarled at the demon, she allowed herself to be speared in the side, biting back a near feral snarl at the pain, she had hated that this needed to happen, grabbing the jewel that fell she raced to the god tree, and it was then Inuyasha started to pulse with power, the seal weakening as she approached, leaping to him she waited till he looked at her.

“Kikyo?” He whispered.

“I am not Kikyo, my name is Kagome, and I will explain more but first I need you free, there is a demon after me, and I am injured.” Kagome hissed as the centipede wrapped around the tree and squeezed, cracking a rib. “Fuck!”

“Let me go. And I will save you.” He said as he looked to the woman who now that he took a closer look, looked nothing like the woman who he had fallen in love with. She took a deep breath and grasped the arrow, the village watched as the two glowed and the arrow disappeared. Inuyasha laughed and sent out his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack. Destroying the centipede, it was then that he noticed his father and his brother. They had told him he would be sealed, but they had come and visited him every month. He knew that he wasn't going to be mad at the pair. Instead, he turned back to the woman, finding that she was walking through the pieces of the centipede's flesh, finding the one that held the jewel, and with every single step she purified the demons being, leaving only the ash to be blown away. She sighed heavily and bit back a wince when it hurt her cracked ribs.

“Hello pops. Brother. Who is the woman?” Inuyasha said as he watched the way the two watched the woman before him. He also noticed that she was holding herself gracefully, though she was armed he didn't know if she actually knew how to use the weapons on her person.

“She is someone who will be discovered. The one who was predicted to come to this world.” Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome. He was honestly surprised. She looked a lot stronger then she appeared with her aura, in fact, he had a feeling that she was hiding it. And well.

“Really? That woman is the one who will save this time? She looks so weak.” Inuyasha said as he watched her look to the sky, her eyes held the knowledge that made her appear much wiser than she first appeared.

Touga nodded and sighed as he watched her play her part flawlessly, she managed to come across as a weak and clueless female, and only in certain situations did she ever look like she knew what was going on. She was an enigma now, he could still remember the way she felt beneath him and how she had responded to his touch, though that had been a couple of years ago.

Kagome sighed and allowed certain situations to happen, only stopping her act when they finally ran into the thunder brothers. When she saw them she snarled, startling the men who traveled with her, she had been given her soul's previous journey, and she knew what the two had done. Though by that point they had a few more jewels than in the first journey, so this time around Shippou had caught on right away and asked for their help. The group paused when they heard her snarl, it was feral and sounded like their own, the other inuyokai watched as she sneered at the two brothers. Her teeth were sharp and her fangs past her lips. Her eyes were red.

“So these are the thunder brothers? Pitiful.” She said as she grabbed her sword from her hip, the men had to fight back their own growls of approval as both the woman and her beast worked together. “Shippou, are these the men who murdered your father?”

“H-hai Kagome-chan.”

Her eyes glittered as she watched the two men lay waste to an army. They only stopped when they noticed the group, the eldest brother, Hiten, was instantly drawn in by the woman who was glowering at him with glowing red eyes. Manten was a little more apprehensive as he approached the group with his brother.

“Well, lookie here brother, the little fox kit is back.” Manten said as he pats the pelt around his waist. Kagome watched, her glare got sharper and her powers started to cycle around her, only felt by her companions. She was starting to get very mad, no straight up enraged at the blatant disrespect for the taiyoukai that Shippou's father was.

“Indeed little brother. And he has brought along a group of dogs with him, and a little woman. Though the woman looks easy on the eyes don't you agree?” Hiten said as he floated there with his thunder pike. Kagome knew what his weapons were and his attacks. Along with Manten's.

She lowered her head and watched them through her lashes as they got closer, and suddenly she was gone. She had flash stepped to Manten's cloud, and with an impassive look on her face, she punched the toad looking demon into the ground. Which cratered beneath the force of the blow, Hiten looked at his brother, who was knocked out on the ground. And watched as the impassive female before him drew her sword and pointed it to his brother, and as a feral grin appeared on her face she sent an attack that destroyed his brother. There was nothing left. Not even ash by the time the attack was done. Hiten roared out his anger and tried to attack the woman who angered him, she rolled her sapphire eyes and literally backhanded the boy back. Kagome's power was something that impressed even Touga, who was the strongest demon in the realm. Looking back at Hiten, Kagome watched as he grabbed the shards his brother had and implanted them in himself, she watched as he tried to attack her. And with a movement that they didn't quite catch, she had formed a staff and redirected the attack back to the thunder elemental, her hair blew back, making it look like a black mane.

“What the fuck are you wench?” Hiten snarled as he got back up from the blow, his eyes pinned on her own glowing red ones.

“I am your worst fucking nightmare boy. I will avenge the little fox kit you have orphaned. And I will take great pleasure in doing so. So I say to you. Come and get me.” Kagome growled out mainly herself until the last line when her beast merged with her once again.

The two traded blows back and forth, Kagome systematically breaking down the man before her, until he was kneeling panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath, he looked at the blank look on her face and closed his eyes as Kagome raised her sword, and with a move that splattered blood on her face, she sliced his head from his shoulders. The body turned to ash and disappeared. Leaving the shards there for her. Bending down she grabbed them and put them into the little jar that she had, then placed the jar in the bottom of her boot that was lined with a seal on it. So if the boot heel was closed they wouldn't be sensed. She didn't want them to be stolen, as it had happened several times in the previous journey. Standing back up she looked to where Manten was and noticed that Shippou's father's pelt was there, as was her intention. She walked over and grabbed it, cleaning it before she handed it to the small kit.

“Here Shippou. Have your father with you. For his spirit will protect you.” Kagome said with a sad smile on her face as she watched the kit nuzzle into the pelt. The other males watched and nodded with approval. From what Touga had said, she had lost her father in an accident and never really had the chance to know him, it had messed her up badly when she was younger. Though now it seemed to have no effect once so ever.

Kagome started walking, completely ignoring the fact that the others were not following her. She was off in her own world and she was forging ahead, trying to finish her quest in a much shorter amount of time versus her souls first time through this journey, though she was much more prepared and ready for this world's way of life. Her mind was elsewhere though she was on alert just in case something came through. Closing her eyes, Kagome meditated as she walked, allowing her senses to spread out and pinpoint where the jewel shards where. The shards were essentially apart of her own soul so she instinctively knew where they were.

“Kagome?” Touga said as he watched her come back to her awareness.

“There are two shards about ten miles northwest of us, hiding in the slayer village. I suggest we fly so we can get there faster. I recall how the slayers were left defenseless when the demons pillaged them. Part of Naraku's plan to get the shards.” She said as she gathered her reiki and her youki underneath her feet and lifted herself into the air. The others followed, Inuyasha ran underneath the three demons above him. They all slowed to a stop when they reached the edge of the slayer's village. Kagome lowered herself and stopped in her tracks. “They are readying to leave. I am going to offer our services in their protection here. Though I want someone to go with them to the castle. We know what is going to happen otherwise.”

The other three demons minus Shippou nodded and started to talk amongst themselves, figuring out who would be best here and who should go. It was concluded, that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would go to the castle with the slayers and Kagome, Touga, and Shippou were going to stay at the village. Kagome straightened herself and called to the guards. They opened the doors and allowed the group to walk in, just like the others were getting ready.

“Welcome. It is not often we get the lord demons on our doorstep. My name is Jorun. This is my daughter Sango and my son Kohaku. I would stay longer but we have been summoned to a castle to exterminate a spider youkai that has been terrorizing it as of late.” Jorun said as he grasped his weapon.

“Indeed Jorun-sama. I wish to extend some assistance to you and yours on your endeavor.” Kagome said as she bowed to the man before her. “I have a sense that something will happen should you go by yourselves.”

Jorun raised an eyebrow and listened as she explained what would happen if they went without the added assistance, so he agreed, leaving both Sango and Kohaku therewith the pair. The younger boy looked relieved and his sister was instantly by Kagome's side. The pair were talking about how to protect the village, in which Kagome just placed a barrier around the entire town that would purify any who had ill intentions. The young warrior handed over the jewel shards and watched as Kagome placed them in the boot she had made and was shocked that she could no longer feel the shard's presence at all. Even though she is human she has an awareness of auras giving her an advantage in the heat of battle. The pair even went to pay respects to her pre-incarnation, when they entered Kagome felt her spirit become calmer. When the two were finally in front of the monument Sango watched as she closed her eyes and meditated in front of the fossilized warrior.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I know I enjoy writing them! Hopefully having posted it I will work on it more!


End file.
